


Blame It On The Night

by dbz2010



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: On the eve of the race to Ilos John Shepard finds himself alone trying to think of strategy to take down Saren but finds that his mind wanders towards one person-Kaidan Alenko. WIll tonight finally be the night that he admits his love to the other man or will it end before it even begins?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/gifts).



> 1\. any spelling/grammar mistakes are my own (sorry)  
> 2\. i am sorry about my horrible sex scene (i haven't done any M/M pairings in ages)

John rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly as he gazed down at the dimly lit datapad that he held lightly in one hand. He was supposed to be preparing for the final strike against Saren but his mind kept wandering to the firm body that belonged to Kaidan Alenko. 

At first he thought of the young Biotic as a good friend and a possibly candidate to take over as XO if something were to happen to Pressley or if he were to transfer to another ship. But then as time went on as the hunt for Saren got longer John started to get a little bit of a crush on the other man. He tried to ignore it as he tried to concentrate on finding as many leads as possible to find Saren. But the attraction was proving too hard to ignore. 

There were a few times that John was tempted to ask Kaidan into his quarters. He didn't care what his crew would say in the morning but regulation against fraternization prevented him from acting on those thoughts. So John suffered in silence knowing that he was falling deeper and deeper in love with the young biotic who didn't even know about it. Heck John didn't even know if Kaidan loved him back or if he would accept his love in return. He was tempted to tell Kaidan after the events on Virmire but he was still shaken to the core after the loss of Ashley, a good soldier, that he didn't get the chance to do so before he was summoned to the Citadel.

After what seemed like an eternity staring at the same sentence of the same words that he had already read, he put the datapad down and quickly glanced over at the small clock on his desk. He had about three hours before the Normandy hit the Mass Relay. If he went to sleep now he would have enough time to rest his eyes for about a half an hour. As he got up from the desk to head over to his bed he heard a knock on his door. Puzzled, he slowly walked over to it and opened it to find Kaidan standing outside of his quarters with a bottle of some mysterious liquor in his hands.

"Hey, Shepard, I figured you needed a pick-me-up before this unsanctioned mission we are about to head out on," Kaidan said, his voice sending tingles down John's spine.

"It's like you read my mind, Kaidan," John said as he stepped aside to let the young Lt. into his quarters.

"I am manipulate dark energy around me as a weapon but can't read mind," Kaidan said in an apologetic voice as he sidled into the room. "Sorry, Shepard. I just noticed that you looked a little distraught at the debriefing so I looked around for the mildest alcohol I could find that we can sleep off in an hour or so if we got through this entire bottle in a short enough span."

John nodded his head a little bit at that last comment. "Good thinking. I don't want anyone going into that battle with a muddled, or hungover, head and get killed because of any errors they may have made because they didn't have a clear enough head to think things through."

Within minutes, the two men were perched on the end of John's bed with a glass full of brandy each (Kaidan had determined the contents of the alcohol when he had opened the bottle up) and they both sat in silence for a few minutes as they sipped on the drink. John kept glancing over at Kaidan who was looking around the Captain's quarters as if he hadn't had a tour of the ship when he first got assigned to the ship a few missions before the Eden Prime screw-up mission. But that was when Anderson was Captain of the ship. Since then, John had put his own personal touches in the quarters.

Not really wanting to stand the silence any further, John cleared his throat and glanced over at Kaidan who had looked over at him to see what he wanted. "So, what are you really here for, Kaidan?" he asked in a slightly commanding voice. "Did someone tell you to come check up on me?" He was certain that he had gotten a few looks from Chakwas. She had sternly told him that he had lost a few pounds that he shouldn't have from all of the stress of finding Saren and not really eating a proper meal multiple times.

"What makes you think that someone told me to come?" Kaidan asked, puzzled. "Can't someone see if their friend is alright? I've noticed that this hunt for Saren has been taking its toll on you and..." John noticed that Kaidan paused for a few moments as the other man looked down at the glass in his hands. "Never mind, this wasn't really a really good thought out plan of mine." Kaidan started to get up to leave but John firmly put a hand on the other man's upper arm and forced him back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," John said in a soft voice. "Yes, this has taken a stressful toll on me. Please stay."

"Alright," Kaidan said as he took a long draught from his glass. John watched as he poured another serving of brandy from the bottle and he shuddered a bit. How could Kaidan stand the taste of it? He could barely finish the first glass without the bitter taste of the alcohol lingering in his mouth. He spotted Kaidan looking over at him and he heard a chuckle escape the lips of the other man.

"I take it you aren't a brandy guy," Kaidan said as he held out a hand for John's glass.

John chuckled back as he handed Kaidan his glass. "Yeah, I guess not."

"Well, then, what kind of alcohol does the illustrious Commander Shepard drink," Kaidan asked as he leaned forward a bit with a smirk on his face.

"I like some beer and whiskey. I don't have anyone to spend shore leave with when we do have the chance to go back to Earth," John admitted to Kaidan. 

"Wait, you are telling me that you spend your free time for shore leave alone?" Kaidan asked in a shocked voice. "That's...kind of sad."

John stared at the other man in silence. He didn't know what to say in respond. He didn't really expect that kind of reaction from Kaidan. He frowned a bit as he shook his head. "It’s okay, Kaidan. We haven't really had much of time for shore leave since this hunt began."

"Yeah, but," Kaidan started to say but the words tapered off as he looked at John with saddened amber eyes. John's heart lurches a little at the look that Kaidan was giving him. 

"Really, Kaidan, I got used to it," he said in a low voice. "I don't really have any family to go home to and I never really made any friends in the academy or when I was doing my N7 training."

"I know you are probably tired of hearing this but I'm sorry," Kaidan said in a sorrowful voice. "Maybe next time we are on shore leave we can do something together."

"I might take you up on that," John said as he leaned back a bit as he watched Kaidan drain his second glass of the awful brandy. He shook his head slightly and turned to get his datapad that he had abandoned earlier when he felt a hand grab his hand. He turned to protest he felt lip press against his own. He widened his eyes in surprise as he realized that Kaidan, seemingly innocent Kaidan, was kissing him. The kiss didn't last more than a few seconds but the taste of the brandy that was in Kaidan's mouth lingered for a few moments afterwards. 

When Kaidan realized what he had done, his cheeks turned a bright pink color as he tried to scoot away but found himself trapped when John slid an arm around his waist and it was the Commander's turn to surprise Kaidan with a return kiss. 

"Well...that was unexpected," Kaidan said after they broke off the kiss. "I was trying to come up with an apology and yet you took my breath away."

"Kaidan Alenko left breathless. I think that is a first," John said as he pressed his forehead against Kaidan's. He slid the other man closer so that part of him was half in his lap and half still on the bed. "So, I am going to ask you one more time. What is the real reason why you came to my quarters tonight?"

"To be honest, I've wanted to ask you this for a while but I haven't really had a chance to mainly because you are my commanding officer but also because of the recent turn of events," Kaidan started to explain. "I've been falling in love with you for a long time now and I just haven't had a chance to tell you. Also I've been waiting for you to approach me."

"You aren't worried about what might happen since I am your commanding officer?" John asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"If it came down to it, then I could always ask to transfer to either Earth or another ship. I know that I can teach other young Biotics how to control their Biotics. I don't want any other Biotics to go through what I had to go through when I was a kid." Kaidan gazed down slightly as he placed a hand on John's arms.

"I get that," John said with a nod. "Let's just hope that Alliance brass doesn't catch wind of our little liaison."

"I don't think they will do much about it," Kaidan said. "You are, after all, a hero in their eyes and are about to become another hero but in the Council's eyes. I think we will be able to get away with anything at this point." He smirked slightly as he looked John in the eyes. "Now, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"

John chuckled a bit at that lame joke as he shook his head just a tiny bit. "Just you, Kaidan, though I think it is because of all of the brandy you've been drinking."

"It's just two glasses, Shep...John," Kaidan said, switching to the other man's first name just as he was starting to say the word 'Shepard'. “Not that much at all.”

“Uh, huh,” John said as he gave Kaidan a look. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can hold off and wait until we can get some proper shore leave. We only have about…” He broke off the sentence as he glanced over at the clock.

“We have plenty of time to roll around before we hit the Mass Relay,” Kaidan said as he placed a hand over John’s eyes. “Trust me on this. I’ve wanted to do this for a while now; also, I have a pretty massive boner so if you make me walk out then the walk of shame is going to be pretty embarrassing.”

“So that’s what the nudging against my leg was,” John said in a teasing voice. “I thought you have mysteriously grew a third leg.”

“Very funny, John,” Kaidan said as he slowly began to take off his shirt. He got as far as unbuckling his belt buckle for his pants when he realized that John wasn’t moving at all. “Are you alright? You know what, maybe we are rushing it.”

Those words seemed to snap back John back to reality because the slightly dazed look that John had on his eyes disappeared and he shook his head slightly. "Sorry, I was starting to doze off a bit. I haven't really had much sleep lately."

"Are you sure you are alright? I can jump in a cold show..." Kaidan started to say before the words were cut off by a sudden kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet and deliberate. John wanted to stop Kaidan from suggesting that they sleep. There was time for them to sleep later. This was not the time for it. He wasn't really sure if either of them would make it out of this final fight alive and he wanted to spend every precious second as he could with Kaidan.

John quickly stripped himself of his shirt and had his pants halfway down his thighs when he felt hands semi-roughly shoving down against the bed. He shot a stern look upward at Kaidan who paled slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to be that rough," the other man said as he slid his pants down to his ankles.

True to his word, Kaidan did have an erection that tented up like a little flag. As Kaidan stepped out of his pants, he slid forward on his knees towards John and he gently, with one hand, wrapped his hand around his shaft. With a small smirk, he began to pump his hand up and down. 

John shifted slightly under the dry touch of Kaidan's hand. After a few moments John lightly wrapped a hand around Kaidan's wrist. "Here," he said as he pulled out a bottle of lotion from under his bed.

"I'm....not even going to ask," Kaidan said as he pumped a small dollop of the lotion onto his hand.

"Yeah, it is best that you don't," John admitted with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

After the application of lotion, John found it much easier to concentrate on the more pleasant side of the hand job that Kaidan was giving him. He could slowly feel himself getting to his climax but it was painfully slow. It was almost as if Kaidan wanted to drag out the act just a little bit to make him suffer.

Just as John was about to reach his climax (he could feel it just lingering) he felt Kaidan's hand fall away to the bed. He gave the other man a whimper that he didn't mean to come out of his lips and he heard Kaidan chuckle.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to get you all warmed up a bit," Kaidan said as he reached down and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Now here comes the fun part."

He gently parted John legs and gave him a look asking permission. John hesitated for a brief moment but nodded. He knew that it was going to be painful but the reward for doing it was worth it.

Kaidan opened up the bottle of lube and with care not to get any on the bed he rubbed quite a bit of it into a few fingers before he inserted the fingers into the puckered flesh of John’s anus. Kaidan gently began to widen the hole a bit as he massage the entire area, preparing it for his own erection. He could feel John squirm under his fingers and after a few minutes, he slid his fingers out of the hole before he liberally lubed up his erection.

“No going back after this, John,” Kaidan admitted to the other man. “It’s not too late to back out.”

“I’m ready,” John said in a calm voice. “It’s now or never. Besides, I could die in a few hours. Or you could. I want to get laid before I go into battle that might be my last.”

Kaidan chuckled a bit at that statement. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. This could be our last battle and any of us could die.” He nodded his head. “Alright, let’s do it.”

He lined up his erection to the puckered hole and, with gentle care to not tear the flesh, inserted the shaft into it. He heard John hiss in pain and he started to pull out but he felt John’s body slid towards the base of his shaft and within moments his entire shaft was engulfed. He could feel himself was wrapped up in John’s body and it was tight.

Slowly, he began to thrust back and forth, trying to get a good rhythm going until finally he found his stride. John’s body began to shake as the other man began to reach his climax again. Kaidan found himself half onto onto John’s body with one hand via his bent knee and jerking off the other man’s erection with his other hand. Finally after what seemed like an eternity (at least to John it did) Kaidan climaxed inside of John. After a few more quick thrusts against his prostate (and a few more pumps to his throbbing shaft) John, too, climaxed.

Kaidan gently slid out of John and collapsed next to the other man before he was entangled by both arms and legs of his partner. “I don’t suppose we have enough time for another round?” Kaidan asked, slightly out of breath.

John looked up at the clock before shaking his head. “Not if we want to take a nap before we go into battle,” came the response. “Less than two hours.”

“Just enough time for a quick blow job,” Kaidan said before John quickly smacked him with a pillow. A few moments later, he resumed the cuddle and pulled Kaidan closer. “Alright, I guess that can wait until after we see if we both make it out alive. Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
